Buddy Quote List
List of Quotes This is a complete list of quotes that Buddy says. Some are exclusive to different versions. * Futurama is the best show I’ve ever seen. * I'm going down to South Park. * Here, go and you like to Do Battle For BFDI. * Have we met? I’m Buddy. * Bo-ring! (2 versions) * Did somebody call me? * Weirdly awkward! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) I’m bouncing off the walls here! * Could I watch Wow Wow Wubbzy for a while? * Tell me your favorite haiku. * You want some ants on a log. * '''I am Buddy here.''' * Would you like some tea and crumpets? * So that thing is, am I checking your E-mail? * Choose something else! * I want to see the basement in the Alamo! (Reference to ''Pee-Wee’s Big Adventure'') * Ooh, nice fingers you got there! * I'm a pirate, arrr! just kidding. * Do you like playing games? * Let's see what we can do! * I like what you rest bro. * Wet wep wip wup Buddyman boo. * Do my feet look fat? * Tyron Spaces’s ooze. * I‘m thinking of a number between 1 and 10 billion. * Do you like me? * (BURPING) X cuse me? * Do you wonder what my back of the head looks like? * Can my video be private on YouTube? * There is multiple materials. * Wanna trade places? * Do I have anything I can read for a few minutes? * Hey, it’s time to hort somebody! * I think I could use a puppet set! * Do you have my Buddyphone number? * Hey, do you know how to listen? * Take your time, I ain’t no rush. * My stuffing feels weird! * Tomcannon has population of 70,000 people. * Where’s the beef? * I like it when the cage bird sings. Lalalalala! * Can I watch ''The X Files'' for a while? (Obvious X Files reference) * Kew kew ka-chew! * My box smells. * I'm gonna go play a couple of your iPhone games if that's okay. (If you have iPhone compatible games on your iOS device) * Beau is a beauty dance. * Sounded like a serious man! * So, whadda you wanna do? * Woah, guess what I found in your hard drive! * I think this box is haunted. * Cyclops is my favorite X-man! (Reference to X-Men * I like big boxes that I can’t deny! * Noenifa Donatito! * Mind if I catch a nap here? ** blows bubble gum* * I’d twiddle my fingers if I had fingers. (Kick the Buddyman doesn’t have this due to the fact Buddy has fingers) * Hold the phone steady, I‘m gonna take a bit of a nap! * Can you hold the phone steady, I’m gonna snooze for a while. * I’m actually filled with cotton candy * Hey, take your time! * Hoot hoot! (Reference to the famous Mickey Mouse cartoon) * Hey, wipe off the screen, would ya? * Have you been to the moon? * Ooh, do you know anyone famous? * You got a strange look in your eye. * I wish it would last forever. * Burps* Oh, pardon me. (Excuse me.) * Matreshka. (2 versions) * Farts* 'scuse me. * Don't get my box wet. * Take me on down to Grandma Pickles Farm. * It's a never ending story! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) * I live in a box. (2 versions) * I was thinking of becoming a DJ. * You’re plotting something, aren’t you? * You know any puppet modeling agencies? * I'm gonna check some of your other apps, alright? * I'm wrapped in darkness. * Uhh, I’d catch a snooze if I’d like, I’m fine. * This is rather peaceful. * I wish my box was a boat. * Hee, piyacho! * Bim bam boom bop. * Can I get Netflix and YouTube? * Nobody knows the trouble I’ve seen.(Reference to the song of the same name) * Knock, knock...boo...don’t cry it’s only me. * Can you get me an MP3 player? * Team Jacob! * If I had fingers, the things I can do. * My cat’s breath smells like cat food. * Sounds like I keep using this box. * Mind if I tweet for a minute? * Babooshka! * Mama told me not to come! * Hey, hey, let’s get down to business! * I actually like elevator music. * My girl Peppy lived in a wooden box. * A man’s box in his castle. * Polly, want a cracker? * Nothing happens, and I actually like it. * Mi casa, su casa. * Soooooo? * Just call me Indiana, dundurunduuun! (Reference to the ''Indiana Jones ''movies) * Ugh, it stinks like garbage in here! * I-I uh uhm..don’t come in here. * Lotsa man singalong! * High or silver! * I’m thinking of something like a pertury oil. * Hey, take your time! * Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do! * I gotta pull myself together. * Hey, it’s lonely in here. * Is the chowder fried already? * Snack time! (EATING) Nom nom nom! * I’m gonna run out with some snacks. * Excuse me, what time is it? * I'm a little tea pot short and stout dedeledede! * Be careful, it's quite an old box. * What is your favorite character from BFDI? * That’s a little high you maybe? * I have a high pocket collection. * Go to the hij! (3 versions) * I love my son. * Do you know emotions? * Did this ever do dynamic? * Can I go to soldiers camp for a while? (Coming soon) * Went to Walmart? (Coming soon) * Going to Cartoon Network hotel in the summer? (Coming soon) * Went to Chuck E Cheese’s? (Coming soon) * UGGA MUGGA! (Daniel Tiger‘s Neighborhood reference) (Coming soon) * Let me stand by and stumble to the pink land. (Coming soon) Winning a prize He says these quotes if you win a prize * Winner winner chicken finger! (Reference to PUPG) * Ah yeah boys!! * Sweet! * Rock on, party people! * Aw yeah! * Ah yeah!y * You’re Soree Bob! (reference to Spongebob) * You won!!! * Take that to the bake! * Win on, buddy-bags! * Pencil just won out!!! (BFDI quote) * Alright yah buddy! * Yeah, baby, Yeah! * So cool! * You’re so cool! * Super awesome!! * JACKPOT!! * That’s what I’m talking about! * Scoop up those winnings! * Win over here! * Oh-wee! * That’s a big win! * You got the magic fingers. * Lucky you!! * You go! * You rock! * You beat the machine! Lost This is what he will say when you lose * Hah, loser! * South Park! * Hahahahaha! * C’mon, do it! C’mon, do it! * No. * He must not kill me! * Ya lose! Hahahahahahaha! * UPGRADE!! * Food is good! * What’s that smell? * Yum yum! Opened the game Buddy can say this one! * Good morning world, Good morning friend, Good morning box. * Boxy boxy boxy box- oh, wello! * Well look who's here, again. * So, what brings you here? * Ooh, a visitor. * We can play something, but don’t be rough. * Here is My Box Land! * Welcome to my wacky world! * Have you gone to South Park before? * How long has it been! * Golly, I missed ya! * Now you are under my box choices and conception. * Whatever you would like to do, I'm all for it! * Mi casa, su casa. * Welcome back to my box! * Is that the cleaning lady? * Mi box, su box! * Well, I’m ready to get started! * Adventures await! * Come on, let’s have some tea and biscuits! * when you open the game for the first time. * Hey, I'm Buddyman, I'm here to save you from boredom! (only from ''Kick the Buddyman:'' and ''Buddman: Kick 2'') * Hi, I’m Buddy, nice to meet ya. * My box is yours my friend. * It's time to kick some Buddy! * I'm Buddy, Get Ready to Train Me! * I'm Buddy, Let the Chaos Begin! Not enough money When you don’t have enough money, Buddy will talk rude or crap to you. * Loser! * Hah, loser! * Hahahahahaha! * Wubba-Lubba-Dub Dub! (Rick Sanchez Quote) * Oh, like you needed that! * The numbers don’t lie! * Pen and Pencil were lost the game. (Battle for Dream Island Quote) * Make more money! * Do the math! * Get a calculator! * Watch a video for gold! Bad item Buddy Man Can Say This One When You Choose A Bad Item * I'd rather watch South Park than be beaten up by this! * Um, no. * Uhhhmm... NO! * Give things a chance! * Choose something else. * That's not good. * Oh, NOhPullMeAnd Blowne(me)Aparte! (Napoleon Bonnaparte) * Uhhh, put it back yeah, just put it back. * No, nonono. Not that. * What are we doing now? * Nah, no no no. Not that. * Might wanna put that back. * Are you a Pisces? * My, what big teeth you have * Do I look tasty? * I hate slugs! * You have more? * What’s that for? * This is like an aquarium. * Wrong fishie! * Hey fishie! * Whoopsie! * That looks dangerous! * Hey don't get cut! * Are we going to play? * Ofe! (2011 version) * That's exotic! * That's kinda extreme! * This is meant by an aquarium! * Hey, I’m no chum! * This is my home, not the hurt locker! (3 versions) * Most people don't have those! * That's not so shroud. * You wanna get a milkshake instead hmm? * I don't like sharp or hard things. * I have bad feelings about this. (RT quote) * You got neat things! * What else is there? * Do you have a dog? * Looks good. * Drop it, drop it! * No no no no no. * Are you serious? (3 versions) * Let's make noise! (3 versions) * This won't end well. (3 versions) * This looks bad. (3 versions) * This is gonna leave a mark. (Only in iOS) * Well kablam madam. * Let's play make believe instead. (3 versions( * I need a Band-Aid! * Disarm now! * Rest in pieces! * I go to pieces! * Oh brother. (10 versions) * We need to talk! (5 versions) * It is already too hot in here? (3 versions) * Your a sea monster! * Hey, Needy! * Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. (new) * I’m considering a career change. (new) Achievement for time out! Guarantee your own. * Woo hoo hoo hoo! * Cool! * Oh goodie! * Oh greatest me! * Huzzah! * Whoopie! * Woohoo! * Yay! * All right! * Little good! Wardrobe ATTENTION: for ages over 3 Buddy can say this one! * I'm dressed to kill. * I'm dressed to be killed. * Fancy! * I’m looking dapper! * Old School is cool! * Look at me, I look cool! * Hello, gorgeous. * oooooooh gorgeous! * I make this suit look good! * Got me some fine friends! * Looking good! * Looking good! A little tight in my crotch. * Who’s make the man? * Hey, I’m looking cool! * I’m looking cool! Buddy Lucky Slots (iOS Only) * Spin to win! * Go for the gold! * Let’s see you win, daddy-o! * You've got this! * DOLIODOLIDODOLIDO! * Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’! * Think Win! * Be The Machine! * You can get lots from them slots! * Come on, jackpot! * Rock those slots! * Come on, come on, come on! * We wanna pay off! * Oh, this is gonna be a big one! * Get the booty! * Here it comes!! Good Items * So cool! * You're so cool! * Aw yeah! * Wooooaaah yeah! * I like it! * Alright yah hero! * Alright yah buddy! * Splendid! * Sweet! * That’s what I’m talking about! * Yummy for my tummy? (If it is a food item) * Is that for me? (If it is a food item) * Food is good! (If it is a food item) * I might vomit! (If it is a food item) * Yum yum! (If it is a food item) * Are those fresh? (If it is a food item) * Is that organic? (If it is a food item) * What’s that smell? (If it is a food item) * You like to share? * Sharing is caring! * Money well spent! * Let’s see what we can do. * Way to go! * More, I want more! * Thank you. * Chay thanks! * You’re the greatest! * Now it looks good here! (2 versions) * Just WOW! * More, more! * W, cool, W! * The best money can buy! Non-Looping Quotes ** Good choice. Use that every time. ** Oh fine yes that'll work. Good choice. ** Yeah, keep that. ** Um yeah that'll work. ** Excellent choice. (2 versions) ** Money well spent! ** Way to go! ** Yeah, that‘ll work! Tortured Buddy can say this one! * like South Park better than you! * You‘re too stabby! * Teardrop never talks at all! (Teardrop is from BFDI) * Momma! * Fool me now! * May you do custom skills? * Bite my shiny fabric ass. (Parody of Futurama Bender’s Quote) * Help me! * Die? * Enough! * Who has gelatin? * Even Kenny's deaths aren't as scary as this. (Kenny is from South Park) * Even Bubble happens every time mess up with the objects at BFB. (Bubble is from BFDI.) * I'm Pippi Longstocking! * I want revenge! * I hope your battery dies. * Even Eric Cartman isn't as bad as this! (Eric Cartman is from South Park) * Watch more Family Guy! * You’re the dunce-o-matic! You are slicing, you are dicing! * Even Puffball wanted to sing yeah who I wanna know all the time! * Oh my god! I'm Kenny! * Oh, please stop! No please! * Doofus! * Stop…plshehsiuhaaaaa! * Ice cube, you’re eliminated. (Ice Cube is from BFDI) * Even someone calls Needle “Needy,” then she slaps someone and says, Don’t Call Me Needy! (Needle is from BFDI) * Even Pin almost matches like Pen. (BFDI quote) * Whoa, the announcer says the objects had a tie! (BFDI quote) * Sorry, you’re welcome! * Even Leafy will be eliminated today. (BFDI quote) * I feel the earth move under my feet! (Reference to the song of the same name) * Add some more clay! * Even Pin, Pen and Flower were losers. (Pin, Pen and Flower were from BFDI and BFB) * I don’t get it! * Oh my God! * D’oh! (Possible reference to the Simpsons’ Homer Simpson) * Can I watch a sitcom instead? * Too icy. * GAGGING NOISE* “Aewaulb(ed)!” * We ripoff the Book of Mormon! * We help with the match-o-matic because it sliced, it diced! * I can’t take this! * Mind if I tweet for a minute? * Are you kidding me? * You‘ve been working out! * ENOUGH! WeeblyBleHabableah! [weird blabbering noise] * Well, oh, that’s gonna leave a mark! * Put down that haterade! * Time out, time out! * Welcome, to me! * Bubble is eliminated today. (BFB announcer) * I'm seafood! * Ouch, ooch, eech! * Even Match might be a loser. (Match is from BFDI, BFDIA and BFB) * You'll never get my YouTube password! * You'll never get my Netflix password! * You watch YouTube too much. * Mega gravity! * Who’s four the best? * Pencil and Match could possibly be in the record. * You’re a bad person. * Smackdown! * You've got issues! * Patriot! * That's not right. * I have the hospital on speed dial! * Let’s do Cake At Stake for who’ll be eliminated. (BFDI) * I'm not under warranty! * Santa won't like this! * I can't take it! * I'm being tenderized. * My therapist said no. * The pain! * There is no light! * A school dropout! * Cataclysm! * Oh the pain! The pain! * Compound fractures! * You’re squashed! * You are amplified flower, aren’t you? * Son of a bee sting! * Starfish multiply when cut. * Buddyman needs medic, it slices and dices! * Cut me outta here! * I feel like a piñata! * And this is just the first round! * Is that the best you can do? * You're enjoying this, aren't you? * I feel nothing! * Don’t pop out my stuffing! * Bludgeon Me Instead! * In a million years! * Truce, truce! * Time out! * No, no, no! * I'm unarmed! * Read the directions! * Are ya done yet! Didn't think so! * I think I got a boo-boo! * I think I swallowed a tooth! * Ztop! * You're killing me! * Ow! * Ouch! * I bought bandages by the truckload. * We had the poly-o-matic! We slice, we dice! * Do you know any organ donors? * Buddy angry! * Tell the X-ray room to stand by. * Zoinks! (Reference to Shaggy from Scooby-Doo) * Stop please! * Stop! * Help! * I thought we were friends, remember * Fain! * Ok, get it all out, ya skippy. * That's a singer! * Call animal control! * Isn't your finger getting tired? * A little higher to the left, please. * A little lower to the left. * Just a little off the top, please. * Sacre Bleu! * Sunny beaches! * Nyyehh! * Nice knuckle sandwich! * I'm gonna hit the mat! * You hit like my mama! * You missed a spot! * Looks like we caused too much trouble in my box-land. * Oh, the pain! * Think happy thoughts! * What on earth do I deserve that for?! * Well, looks like it's Doomsday! * Mayday! Mayday! * Such maltreatment! * Rock and roll! * I'm no match for you! * It's the end of the world as we know it! (2 versions; a reference to the song of the same name) * You're a terrible person! * I see a pretty, bright light! * Oh, I'm doomed! There goes the sequel! * Man down! * Imma going senseless! * I'm out! * I’m out! I’M OUT! * Think of your karma! (2) * I know a psychiatrist! * Apocalypse! * Nothing is safe! * That hurts like what! * I'm telling! * Crusher! * !!!! Hey is dangerous !!!! * Oh, the Earth moved for me. * Close it, you're killing me! * This is worse than Nickelback! * Let's talk! * Take me to Narnia! * Heavens to Betsy! * Shit! * I'm sure it was expired yesterday. * Whammy! * The end is here! * This is '''''not''''' what I meant by being cut! * Pointy nightmares. * This is like the ending of ''Lost''! * Armageddon! * Skulls & Crossbones! * Medic! (''Team Fortress 2'' Reference) * Buddy! * Lobby Bobby Today! * Such a scheme! * Ofe! (2011 version) * Eeeeeeeeek! * Your a monster! * Professor, I’m being eaten! * Beep. * Gui! * Doink! * I’m dying! * I wanna go to the hot tub! * This is chaos. * Objection! * Another serving of punch, please, I need notes! * There’s nothing secret! * You have been watched Unikitty! again! * Hey, Hannibal, let's watch cartoons instead! * AAGH! [Eaten] * That's not right. * Hey, give it a rest, my tisent! * I call the hospital on speed dial! * Buddyman's broozed! * I’m a pacifist! * Prick Prick Prick! * Incisions, incisions! * Get off me, Freddy! (Reference to ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'') * Go back to the Bates Motel! (Reference to the film of the same name) * You're quite the Beyblade, aren't you! * You suck, boss! * You suck, boss. * You suck! What do you say? * You suck! Boss! * Boss, you suck to me! * You sleep burning. * Fuck you, you are... * A quadrillion dollars! * I heard you what missing in case of the piggy bank. * Turning objects! * I don't need pruning! * This is a slice of life. * Choppity, choppity, chop chop! * Prick me, do I not bleed! (Reference to Shakespear's ''The Merchant of Venice'') * Uncle Scamp's snake bite venom! * I think I need a transfusion! * I’m Freddy Kruger! * I'm getting post-traumatic stress disorder! * I'll never sleep again. * End of the road... * Missed it by *that* much. * Do you know how to apply a tourniquet? * This might be a loss. * *groans* o forget it... * Aw! * Oyy! * Stoooppp! * So, let’s talk about high school! * Oh! (3 versions) * The day is a pacifist, whoa no! * Whoa! * This is very unstable. * Fifty shades. Fifty skies. * Go to a shooting range! * This looks bad. * Rest in pieces! * Are you serious? * Oh brother! * Oh thats unusual. (new) * Watch your step... * I can’t feel anything! * Karma! * Bop it, twist it, pull it, slice it, AAAHHH! (Reference to the Bop It) * Hey no stop!!! * Hey you stop!!! * Red alert! * Ready, aim, FIRE! * You’re allowing a risk. * You’re fired! * Ten sacred miles. ** CRYING NOISES* Ehohohohoooobohoo! * You watch way too much creepypasta! (Coming soon) * Monday rocks, Friday sucks. (Coming soon) * Oh my god! They killed Buddyman! (South Park Quote that Buddyman says after having a heart attack) Burning * I'm burning! * Stop, drop, and roll! * Why, God, why?!?!?!? * You're a bad person. * Open a window! * Oh my god! It burns more than South Park's Kenny McCormick! * Heaven to Betsy! (new) * Whammie! * Siri, where’s the nearest hospital?!?!?!? (If you have Siri on your iOS device) * Siri, call the ambulance! (If you have Siri on your iOS device) * Ohh, my biscuits are burning! (Yosemite Sam reference) * Duhh! * Don’t! * Stop that boss!!! * Dahhh!??!? * What's wrong with you?!? Melting * I'M MELTING!!!!!! * This Is Bad.! * Nononono! * You're a terrible person! * Ugh it also smells bad. * I'm in a world of pain! * I can't feel anything! * Make it stop! * Nah, don’t satisfy about it. * NOOP! * Oh, all no! * No everywhere! * Where or where could i find. * Don’t melt me! * I use to be by a solid hamburger! * I want fries! * Many bubbles! * Hey stop please no! * Please, no, out! * Your time out. * Outta my way! * I lie on a road. * STOOOP STOOOOP STOOOOOP!!!!! * Swoo! * Hey, doink! * Go please damage it! * You dropped the can. * This was chaos. Lava Buddy can say this one! Coming soon. * Hire mechanic? * Ouch, ooch, aach!!!! * Aewulb(ed!) * Was I just thinking of something? * Nothing is safe! * Not a single tear is coming out of your eye! * Oh god! * I never ever sleep again. * Ew, why are you putting me in some heat source? * Doomsday! * That’s kinda extreme! * You’re a satanic person! * Please help! * Please come to Brazil! * Huehuehuebrbrbrbr! * Aewouhyieower! * You’re just killing me! * I think you’re wrong! * You piece of shit! * I usually don’t get it. * Brutal! * Fatal! * You lose! * Brats are prats. * Nonononononono! * Oh why god no! * Oh, God, No!!! * This is terrible! * That’s not good. * Choose something else! * No, no, no, no, not that. * That’s no good! * ¡Méxicoooooo! * You‘re a puffball! * Umm, no. * Might wanna put that back. * Umm, put that back, yeah, just put that back. * I am sensei! * You ended my box-land. * Please put the code back. * Things should not end soon! * I have cancer! * Confusion, confusion everywhere. * I can go everywhere to a dinosaur world. * Stop it’n. * Please no! * Mountain Dew is burning! * Same to you. * Battle For Dream Island sucks! * Battle For Dream Island has the announcer to be in! * It seems like you’re gonna kick me in the face! * Hear me crunching?! Hmm?! * Buddyman hopes you satisfied! * Blow of steam, bud! * Don’t you try to kill me? * Gone with the wind! * I’m on fire! * It’s clobber time! * You racist? * Hey, Mr. Kicker! * Hi, I’m Buddyman, not victim! * I don’t wanna be kicked right now! * Give me my heart back! * Ohh, my cheeks are burning! * Give me a smile and candies! * Let Buddyman play! * Am I a toy for you? Oh... yes, I am a rag doll... * Perfect kill! Yay! Wait, is that a bad thing? * Be there - beware! * I keep moving on! * Task failed, successfully! Yay! Wait, is that a bad thing? * What the...?! * You know how to bring the pain! * Worst nightmare! * After such a shake-up I just wanna relax and drink tea! * I am raising my hands. * I am burned to kill. * I am burned to be killed. * How Oh no! * Go to your friend’s house. * You are burning the dough. * I am ignoring you. * What could be worse than this? * Holla back to the Bates Motel right now. * Tide goes in, tide goes out. * We need to talk! * Disarm now! * This is my home not the hurt locker! * Only you can eat my food. * I will take your order and I will eat your food. * Pringles is what you eat. * How can you look in my eyes after that? * What? You are gonna get Doritos instead? * What? * I think I won’t sleep this night. * You meanie!! * Don’t do it! * Stop, you‘re hurting me! * Holy cow! Enough is enough! * Time out! 4, 20. * Are you crazy? * I’m serious, enough! * Stop! Stop! Stop! * Stop it! * I hope you get stung by a bee. * I will '''''not '''''like you. * I don't like you. * I totally don’t like you. * This guy is a monster! * I dislike lava traps! * By the way, Vagan, You’re fired!! (Killer Bean reference) * Who are you? A monster? * YOU’RE FIRED!! * Go to a range. * AAAUUGHHH! * Buddies! * Buddyman! * I am in lava, NO! * Oh no... * This matters. * We determine you do not have the Book of Mormon! * Stop it please. * You suck! * Son of a cussing cuss word!! (Team Fortress 2 reference) * Sweet mother of god! * What on earth, man! * This guy is gross. * I am projecting my '''''NO''''' onto this. * Oh god. Oh god. * NAAAAT! * NYIIIT! * AHHHG! * AEORIUERYAEROI! * u wot m8? * Oh god please. * I want a Band-Aid! * Let’s play with Legos instead. * I wasn’t even built to do this! * What is even wrong with you?!? * What in the actual goddamn hell even is wrong with you?!? * Satanic weird balbazaar! * Get me out of here. * If you get the fire truck you can get the fire out! * I will regret this! * WEEEHRR! * ENOUGH! HablyKawHareYuHareahUi! *weird blabbering noise* * AlrOUCH! * Kick my piñata and get some free candy! * Beat me up. * Ofeofeofeofe! * Are you CRAZY? * Hey, dude! Stop it! * This pain is killing me! * Take your fingers off me! * Have you played too much video games? * Hey, enough! * And is that all you can do? * Why do you need this? * Don’t hurt me! * Stop torturing me! * I think that’s not for me! * Hurts soooo much! * NO WAR! * I’ll be offended! * Go pick on someone your own size! * It hurts a lot! * I’m not a Terminator! * Put your fingers away from the display! * I’ll die and you’re gonna be alone! * I’m sick! * Come on, spank me! * Lets just play! * Oh... Stop it! don’t smash that guitar! * Is that all that you got? * I’m getting the money back from you. * No. * Nooooooohloou! * I’m melting in lava! * DAAAAAAAH!! * Ouch! * Ooch! * Eech! * Yikes! Ouch! * This feels bad. * You really are a bad person. * Ugh, it also melts me bad. * Ugh. * Bad! * Careful. * Help me! * GAAAH! (6 versions) * A clown! * I am trained in gorilla warfare. * I cannot believe of what you did to me!! * Stop this. We’re brothers. (If you are a girl, say Stop this. We’re sisters.) * FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!!!!!!!!! * Hey, stop, please, stop, now! * Oh no stop it Oh god why no no no! * This is giving me a post-traumatic stress disorder! * Oh my God! * What the is this? * What is wrong with this pizza? * AAGH! Ooh, that might be a toughness cookie. AAGH!! * EEGH! * You’re a tough person!!! * The feeling is just fine… * The feeling is good… * AGHHHH! * NAAARGHH!! * Sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph! * Oh dang it. * Ah poop. * What are you waiting for? * I am confused. * Why would you think to put me in something like this? * I am not gonna love you so much. * Killer! * I don’t need pruning! I need notes. * You are nothing but a crack. * Freeze! * Lava cuts me. * Stop killing that pigeon! * Pointy nightmares. * I don’t like burning things. * I DON’T LIKE BURNING OR MELTING THINGS!! * Heart is broken. * We’ll try again tomorrow, man. * Hey, cut it out! * You are not my bull. * You are all Griffin, not bull. * Hey person! * AHHHHGGGGHGHGH!! * Code 3! Code 3! (Reference to Spider Man Movie) * That is just fine. Nah, not really, * That is good, but not approved, yet. * Cool not cool. * Don’t pop out my stuffing! * Bludgeon me instead! * All the pain has sausages! * I’m a ripoff! * #SORRYNOTSORRY please! * Apologize for being rude to me! * Smoking weed? * Sweet Adam and Eve! * I am putting up that middle finger! When embarrassed: * Don't embarrass me! * You embarrassed me! Stretching This is what Buddy say when you pull on a limb. * I'm getting longer! * I wasn't built to do this! * Don't stretch me! (3 versions) * My neck! * Hear me crunching?! * Oh thanks, my back feels better now! * (STRETCH) * No! * Eep! * I’m not Mr. Fantastic! (Reference to the Fantastic Four) * What do you think I am, Silly Putty?! * oh that’s better 2 versions * Do I look taller now? * My bones! * Eowowow! (High-pitched) * EwAAOAW! (High-pitched) * Bwwwoah! * Alalalalalrgh! * I'm not happy that way! * oh i almost like that Wet * Water, water everywhere! * H2O no! * Thanks, sunshine. * Thank you, darling. * Hey, you’re getting my clothes wet! * You’re drowning me! * I’m being liquidated! * Oh God! * Blech! * Ahh, I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) * Yeah. * Refreshingly sweet. * Gurgling noises* “Gourblagurble-(A)-Gurble!“ (3 versions) * Hey, youre getting me all wet! Embarrassing Quotes Buddy can say this one! * Tell no one of what you see. * Tell nobody of what you see. * Don't look at me. * Why would you think to do this? * I don't feel fabulous! * This is re-donkey-donk. * It sucks to be me! * Don't put this on YouTube! * Who‘ll be Buddy’s buddy now? * I'm mortified! * You make me feel ugly! * We shall speak no more of this. * You're totes cray! * This couldn't get worse! * Disgusting, muchacho. * I'll never live this down. * This is appalling! * You're too creative! * Don’t tell my mother. * Oh dear! * I may change my name! Name: BuddyMan * My cheeks are burning! Champange Buddy can say this one! * You got any more of that * I love you man. * Oh hey that's cold. I like that! * I got bubbles to cool my nose. * Don't be so cold! * I'd pop a corn for me! * That pops a corn for me! * Bring it on [hiccup] (two versions) * Hey, that’s not good for me! * I really love you man! * Ooh, that's cold! * That's not good for me! * More, gimme more! * Can I watch Robocar Poli for a while? * You can hardly seen my scars anymore. * Do you watch Yosemite Sam? Leaving the Little Ragdoll by Himself * Uh-uh! * Ugh-ugh! * Ah-ah! * Hold on! * Pizza? * Coffee? * Stay just a little bit longer! Shaking the device Buddy says these lines when you shake your device. * (blubbering) Heyyyyy! Stoooooppp! * Wowowowowwo Wwhat's goingng on?! * Wowowowowwo! * I-I-I-I-I'm gonna be sick. * I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t like that! * Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! * PPPPlllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee Stttoooopppp! Choking * Beleleleleleleh that’s all folks! (Looney Tunes reference) * Ooowhehehecawcawcawcawcawcawcaw (Dying raven or crow) * heheheheheguhguhguhguhhayeeeeeeeeel (Choking on water?) Good guess * Well, yes, but actually, no. * Good guess, but actually, no. * Wrong. * Please try again. * Not right, try again! * Son of a big bit, son of a big bit gun, hah, I would kick your butt, you thought I was saying that b word, but no. * No match! * Oh no, you are out of lives! * Life lost! * Oh wait, nonononono! Try again, good guess. * Grrrrrrrr... * Get me out of here... * I’m leaving the building! * All Right, that’s it, I’m leaving the building! * I felt fine. * Nope, I can go over by College. It’s in Canada. * Can I into nördic? (Polandball reference) Bank Buddy says these lines when you enter the bank. * Fork over some dough! * Don’t just stand there, buy something! * Spend a buck! * C’mon, it’s just a buck! * Gimme, gimme, gimme! * Show me your wallet! (3 versions) * Show me the money! * Use a credit card! * C’mon, do it! * I’ll loan you the dough! * Let’s see and look around! * I’ll give you the money! * You can borrow the money from me! * Don’t be greedy! * I feel critters! * Investy me! * Now it’s my turn to laugh! * Kudos! * Sell something, pal! * You won’t regret it! * I present a new object character, Cash. * Buy some fun! * This is the place you should be at! * Give me your money! * Give me the money! * Give me the dough! * Give me your dough! * MONEY IS POWER! * I hear it jingling! * It’s not about the money, it’s about the game! * Put your money where my mouth is! * Nanananada Billion! (parody of Batman theme) * I need some cream! * Buddy needs a new pair of shoes! * Go ahead, it’s burning a hole in your pocket! Death Buddy will say if you have been knocked out. * Hu-uh! * Hoolp! * Ulee!